Fever : COC?
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura benar-benar kesal kepada kekasih pantat ayamnya itu! Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu tidak memperdulikannya hanya untuk sebuah game yang sedang menjadi trend?/"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan ponselku?"/"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menghapus game COCmu."/"Hah! Kamu menghapus gameku! SasuSaku/FictGaje


**Fever : COC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita Author atau adegan di dalamnya, bisa mengklik tombol 'Back'. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 _ **DLDR!OOC!Gaje! DILARANG COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Fever : COC oOo**

"Yak!"

"Mati kau!"

"Kau kalah, Naruto!"

"Sial!"

Haruno Sakura merengut kesal melihat keramaian yang ada di kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak, sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai, beberapa anak cowok sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Katanya sih ada game yang asik. Um.. Clan of Clash katanya.

Sakura sendiri sebagai seorang gadis tidak mengerti apa itu COC, Get Rich dan yang lain sebagainya. Katakanlah dia adalah orang yang gaptek, sebenarnya bukan gaptek juga sih. Paling-paling dia akan main monopoli dengan kakak tersayangnya, Sasori.

Kalau dikatakan miskin sih, nggak juga. Ponselnya saja keluaran terbaru yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya beberapa hari lalu. S*m*u*g edge yang harganya selangit itu. Bukan saking canggihnya lalu dia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Hanya saja, ponselnya itu selalu dia gunakan untuk membaca komik-komik terbaru atau online media sosial. Pantas saja jika dia tidak mengerti dengan game-game yang dimainkan oleh anak lelaki itu. Paling banter, dia juga akan memainkan game memasak atau berdandan.

Sakura semakin merengut sebal kala melihat pemuda berambut hitam sedang serius-seriusnya melihat ponselnya. Ughh.. Inilah yang tidak dia suka. Kekasihnya selalu saja mendahulukan COC dari pada dirinya. Memang kekasihnya yang sebenarnya itu dia atau game itu sih?!

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang tampan dan jenius itu. Semua orang bahkan mengenalnya.

Dia tidak setahun dua tahun menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Bahkan, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan baru kali inilah, dia melihat kekasihnya tidak peduli padanya, bahkan lebih suka memelototi gadgetnya dari pada dirinya yang sudah capek-capek berdandan secantik mungkin.

"Aku sebal, forehead!" Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura dan merengut kesal.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Aku benci dengan Sai-kun! Dia tega sekali mencuekiku hanya untuk bermain COC!"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya, sahabatnya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan memberi Sai-kun pelajaran!" Ino berujar dengan berapi-api.

"Percuma saja, Ino. Tidak akan mempan." Sakura melirik Ino.

"Ugh! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap cuek Sai sejak game COC mulai menjadi trend."

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Jangankan menanggapi curhatan sahabatnya, dia saja tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar membuat kekasihnya itu kembali padanya.

"Tenang saja, Pig. Sepertinya bukan kita saja yang dicueki oleh cowok-cowok penggila game itu." Sakura menunjuk Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya di sebelah Naruto yang bahkan masih asik memelototi gedgetnya. Kasihan sekali gadis manis itu.

"Lihat saja! Akan aku buat Sai-kun menyesal!"

Kakashi sensei memasuki kelas dan membuat semua orang gelagapan. Buru-buru mereka menyembunyikan gadget mereka dan berlari menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah kala melihat Sasuke duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang.

.

Sakura membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya. Kantin begitu ramai saat makan siang begini, sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan mendapatkan tempat duduk. Membalikan badannya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin. Tetapi dia tidak menyadari, jika ada mata onyx yang tajam memandanginya terus-menerus.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah dan duduk di lantai. Meletakan nampannya, Sakura mulai menyeruput susu kotaknya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya hari ini, dia saja hanya mengambil sandwich dan susu kotak. Entah mengapa, dia menjadi kehilangan nafsu makannya semenjak berada di tahun terakhirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, telinganya menangkap suara pintu dibuka. Mengernyitkan alisnya, dia melihat seseorang membuka pintu atap dan melangkah menuju dirinya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan meletakan nampannya di sampingnya.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum melahap sushinya, "Kenapa tidak makan di kantin?"

"Ummm.." Sakura begitu terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi gembilnya, "Aku tidak mendapatkan tempat, jadi aku memilih untuk makan disini saja."

Sasuke melirik nampan Sakura yang hanya berisi sepotong sandwich. Pantas saja kekasihnya itu terlihat semakin kurus, jika makannya saja hanya sepotong sandwich seperti itu.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tangan menyodorkan sushi kepadanya. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke yang menyuapkan sushi di depan mulutnya.

"Makanlah. Bagaimana kamu bisa gemuk jika makanmu hanya sandwich saja."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum malu-malunya sebelum melahap sushi yang disodorkan kekasihnya itu. Ternyata Sasuke masih romantis.

Meletakan sumpitnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memasang wajah serius. Sakura yang melihat perubahan wajah kekasihnya itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Emeraldnya melirik ponsel Sasuke dan terlihat game yang tidak dia mengerti apa itu.

Menggembungkan pipinya, Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sudah dia duga, jika Sasuke masih belum berubah dari kebiasaannya memainkan COC!

.

.

Sasori memandang adiknya yang sedang mengganti channel televisi dengan kasar. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perubahaan mood buruk adiknya itu.

"Saku-chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari adik tersayangnya itu, Sasori mulai menebak-nebak.

"Kamu bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu merengut seperti itu?" Sasori mencubit hidung Sakura, "Jelek tau!"

"Apa COC itu lebih penting dari kekasih?" Sakura akhirnya buka suara setelah melepaskan diri dari cubitan kakaknya itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan.

"Beberapa anak-anak di kelasku terkena demam COC, termasuk Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mengerti apa hebatnya COC, hingga membuat Sasuke-kun mencuekiku seperti ini."

Sasori tidak menahan tawanya yang meledak saat itu juga. Sakura merengut kesal dan melemparkan remote tv kearah kakaknya itu. Bukannya memberi saran, malah menertawainya seperti itu. Sialan!

"Itu wajar, Sakura." Sasori menghapus air mata di sudut matanya, "Dia pasti jenuh, Sakura. Kalian sudah kelas tiga dan menjalin hubungan yang lama, dia pasti akan jenuh dengan rutinitasnya. Wajar saja jika dia mencari hiburan dengan memainkan game itu."

Sakura masih merengut kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam menyala di kepalanya.

"Aku memiliki ide!"

Sasori ganti menarik nafas panjang. Semoga saja adiknya tidak berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh kali ini.

 **oOo Fever : COC? oOo**

Mata milik Ino nyaris keluar dari kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Sakura turun dari motor Gaara yang notabene atlet panahan itu? Apalagi dengan Sasuke yang duduk di depan kelasnya bersama beberapa teman-temannya. Sahabatnya itu pasti sudah gila dengan datang ke sekolah bersama Gaara.

"Terimakasih, Gaara-kun." Sakura berkata dengan ceria.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sebelum mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura sendiri segera berjalan menuju kelasnya, setelah sebelumnya melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol bersama Naruto.

"Forehead! Kau sudah gila!" Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di bangkunya, "Kau mau cari mati dengan datang bersama Gaara?! Otakmu pasti rusak, Sakura."

"Apa kamu melihat bagaimana ekspresinya?" Sakura memandang Ino.

Ino ganti memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Dia... berekspresi biasa saja." Ino memandang Sakura dan akhirnya mengerti dengan tindakan Sahabatnya itu, "Oh, Sakura... aku sekarang mengerti maksudmu melakukan tindakan itu."

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang biasanya posesif bahkan tidak cemburu saat dirinya datang bersama Gaara? Otak jenius kekasihnya itu pasti sudah eror.

"Sakura, aku rasa kamu pasti memiliki ide lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke-kun," ucap Ino.

Sakura tersenyum misterius.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Sasuke menutup buku Fisikanya sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ingatannya terbayang bagaimana kekasihnya pagi tadi datang bersama Gaara dan bagaimana pemuda panda itu mengelus surai merah muda kekasihnya itu membuat hatinya panas. Namun, tidak mungkin dia akan menunjukannya begitu saja. Mau dikemanakan harga diri Uchihanya itu?

Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke mulai fokus terhadap game COC miliknya itu. Setidaknya, dia bisa melepas penat sebentar saja.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan gamenya ketika mendengar suara milik ibunya. Tunggu dulu, Sakura?

Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan onyxnya menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum bersama ibunya. Mengernyitkan alisnya, dia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Mau apa malam-malam begini kekasihnya itu datang ke rumahnya?

"Sasuke-kun, lihat siapa yang datang." Mikoto tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke turun dari tangga dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam disini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja, ini kan malam minggu. Lagi pula, sudah lama Sasuke-kun tidak mengunjungiku." Sakura tersenyum.

"Nah, kalian pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta silahkan melepas rindu. Kaa-san akan ke dapur dulu untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Mikoto menepuk pipi Sakura dengan lembut, "Sakura, kamu harus makan malam disini."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mengajak kekasihnya itu duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Sakura dengan semangat menceritakan semua harinya meski Sasuke masih tetap fokus kearah gadgetnya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya aku mengambil minum." Sasuke meletakan ponselnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika ada hawa menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu.

.

Sasuke kembali dengan dua gelas es limun di tangannya. Mendudukan dirinya di tempatnya, Sasuke mulai mengambil ponselnya. Alisnya menyatu ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ponselnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan ponselku?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang meminum es limunnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menghapus game COCmu." Sakura berujar dengan santai.

"Hn. Hah?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kamu menghapus gameku?!"

"Habisnya, Sasuke-kun tidak memperhatikanku dan fokus dengan gamemu itu. Aku kan jadi kesal!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu menghapus game yang telah berbulan-bulan dia mainkan itu? Kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang.

"Aku bukannya tidak peduli padamu, Sakura." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih merajuk di sebelahnya.

"Nyatanya, Sasuke-kun tidak cemburu saat aku diantarkan Gaara-kun tadi pagi!"

"Aku bukannya tidak cemburu, Sakura!" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, "Aku bahkan ingin memangsa panda merah itu! Aku hanya... kamu tahu kan, Sakura. Hubungan kita sudah berjalan selama empat tahun, aku tidak ingin kita putus di tengah jalan hanya karena alasan jenuh. Aku ingin kita tetap langgeng hingga kematian memisahkan kita, aku memainkan game itu agar aku tidak jenuh saat berpacaran denganmu. Lagi pula, kita sudah kelas tiga. Wajar saja jika aku jenuh dengan pelajaran yang diberikan. Aku bukannya tidak peduli, aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi jenuh.

Untuk panda merah sialan itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghajarnya, tapi aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin, kamu tidak akan mungkin bermain api di belakangku, Sakura."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa memanas. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyalahkan kekasihnya karena keegoisannya. Seharusnya dia mengerti jika kekasihnya itu bermaksud baik, tidak ingin membuat hubungan mereka menjadi jenuh hanya karena saling bertemu setiap harinya.

"Kamu pernah mendengar, jika seorang gamers itu kebanyakan adalah sosok yang setia?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, "Percayalah, Sakura. Aku tidak akan mungkin menduakanmu hanya untuk game itu."

Sakura menutup matanya ketika Sasuke memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Malam ini, biarkan Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti dan tidak akan melarang Sasuke bermain game COC jika itu untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka. Dia ingin memanggil putranya dan juga Sakura untuk makan malam, namun yang dilihatnya membuat matanya melotot. Bagaimana mungkin dia melihat Sasuke sedang mencium bibir Sakura.

Mikoto akan membiarkan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu saling mengungkapkan perasaan di hati mereka masing-masing. Mikoto hanya berharap dia cepat-cepat mendapatkan cucu dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

 **-Owari-**

 **Huaaaaaa! Sakura kembali dengan Fict gaje nan aneh ini :3 Sebenernya, Sakura bikin fict ini gara-gara baca artikel ada pemuda yang gamenya dihapus sama pacarnya :3 fict ini dibuat untuk keisengan semata kok, tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun. Lagipula, Saku juga nggak ngerti COC itu apa :3 soalnya, Saku sendiri bukan gamers :3**

 **Semoga readers suka dan mau meninggalkan review yaaa! Jangan bunuh Saku hanya karena fict gaje ini XD**

 **Buat Revenge, sabar dulu yaaaa.. kasih selingan dulu biar gak jenuh, buat fansnya Aomine Daiki juga bersabar ya XD**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
